


Kiss me good morning

by EJBEisGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: Prompt: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.Harry has a rude awakening. He's not disappointed, however, by who wakes him up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Kiss me good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this literally _a year ago_ in February, prompt given by a friend from a Tumblr prompt list that I can't find anymore, so sorry. I decided to post it here just in case others might enjoy this soft little thing.

Harry Potter had woken up to countless things before. He had woken up to the banging of pots, to the screams of his old "family" telling him to get to work, to the tired voices of his roommates back in Hogwarts, and many other things.

But he was never woken up by something wet touching his neck, unless you count his own tears.

He blearily tried to rub at his face, and push at what was trying to touch him, but all that his hand felt was silky strands of hair that he noticed were of a silver blonde colour as he squinted in confusion.

"Who-"

"Mmm. Shut up Potter." He could see the owner of the hair just barely now- Draco, It was _Draco_ \- come towards him again, trying to kiss him. But instead, he sleepily caught the underside of Harry’s nose, and whined. Draco rested his head on Harry's collarbones and he could feel a frustrated puff of air come out of the blonde.

"This isn't fair, I'm too tired to properly kiss you. Just face me already, Po- Harry."

Harry smiled widely as the blonde retreated back once again. He turned his head towards him, puckering his lips and closing his eyes as he stifled down a grin.

"Dis is bettah fo' you?"

He could almost feel Draco glaring holes into his skull, and he immediately started laughing as Draco lightly slapped his chest. He had forgotten he had invited Draco for dinner last night, where in the end they found themselves entangled in a mess of limbs and kisses.

He patted the nightstand on his left, searching his glasses, and smiled triumphantly as he snagged them up and placed them back on his face. As his eyes re-focused, he could've sworn he saw a fond look in Draco's eyes, before it was gone in an instant. He arched his stupidly perfect brow at him and Harry scowled back.

"What? I need them t' see," putting his arms around Draco's waist, he rolled onto his side, making Draco squeak as he came along unwillingly.

Draco slapped his arms and scowled even worse at him. Harry could only burst into laughter, and slowly, the blonde joined him in as well.

When the two of them settled, almost falling asleep once again, Harry cupped Draco's face and, finally, kissed him properly.

The two broke off with smiles on their faces and blushes covering both of their cheeks. Draco's standing out more, of course.

"Better?"

Draco's cheeks flared up even further, and Harry was reminded of a tomato at that moment. Draco growled.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Harry grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and he sighed happily. He finally had the blonde where he wanted him. Right in his arms.

"Of course."

He leaned in again, his chapped lips finding Draco's soft ones once again.

Yes. This was much better, Harry thought. Much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [@tired-elf-witch](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tired-elf-witch) now! I'm multi-fandom, multi-shipping, and write all sorts of content: from fluff to smut to angst to dark subjects. But you can come to me and we can scream about Drarry together :)


End file.
